Wiring assemblies for portable audio sources for listening are ubiquitous. They are generically called headphones. One type of headphones adapted for portable use are called earbuds or earphones. They have at one end a connector to plug into a source device. This then leads to a pair of wires connected to the devices to be placed at the user's ears, usually held in or on the ear.
A user carries the wiring assembly with her and connects it up to the source device and sets the headphones at the ears. The wiring has to be carried and kept available for use, and it is commonly a nuisance to find it and then to use it. In use it is kept usually outside the clothing, the headphones being at the ears and the audio device held in the hand or placed in a pocket.
The wiring may not be waterproof, but recently waterproof wiring has been developed and is available.
Certain special problems are presented with hooded garments designed for children due to the danger of choking presented by lanyards for cinching and cinching in general. To provide such a garment with an audio system presents special problems.